I Wanna Be More Friends
by PFC-PerkinsUSArmy
Summary: CaRWash, Ryan tries all he can to show her he cares. He fails too many times. What will he do to show her.


More than friends

Animal – Neon Trees

"Hey Cal," Ryan walked up to the blonde southern. She smiled, "Well hello there," She said in her obvious accent. He shuffled his feet in nervousness for a second before talking again, "Do you want to get a drink tonight?" She paused, "I don't know… you know what? Sure let me tell Natalia and everyone." She walked away.

_**Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied.**_

Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal

And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight

After that night out with everyone on the team Ryan lay in his bed. He closed his eyes hopping to fall asleep but that whole night he was kept awake with the thought of Calleigh. How was he going to get her to notice him?

_**Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight**_

Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide

"Good morning Cal," She nodded looking down at the billets in front of her. "We have a busy case today; lots of bullets were found at the crime scene. I'm running ballistics now." He clapped his hands together, twiddling with his thumbs. "You know Cal, I like you…" He was quiet waiting for her to say something. "I like you to Ryan. You're a wonderful friend.

_**I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight**_

Ryan lay awake again that night, '_Am I not being obvious? Or is she not understanding my advances… GAH, this is so frustrating.'_

_**Hush, hush  
The world is quiet  
Hush, hush  
We both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight**_

I wont sleep tonight

Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Here we go again

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.

Natalia walked into the locker room with Calleigh, "I just can't figure out this case. We didn't get anything from the blood samples… So I'm thinking this guy… this monster is experienced." Calleigh agreed with what Natalia was saying. Calleigh opened her locker to find flowers. She smiled and read the card attached, '_Someone is thinking of you, I'm thinking of you.' _ "Well how romantic," Natalia said. "It must be that patrol guy; he's been flirting a lot lately." Natalia nodded her head. Ryan heard their conversation. He sat angry.

The next day Ryan was dressed in a nice while collar with nice black pants. He held a rose and confidence. "Calleigh I like you,"

"I know Hun You told me two…" Before she could finish what she was saying Ryan pulled her into a kiss. He held her close while closing all distance between the two. She responded with passion. He pulled back, out of breath. "I like you a lot Cal, I want to be more than friends."

_**Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.**_

"Good," She replied.

A.N. Animal – Neon Trees don't own. But love the song. A little one shot. I hope you like it.


End file.
